Digimon Twilight Tamers
by moonrose221
Summary: Bella is coming home to shinjuku four years after the Tamers defeated the D-reaper. Armed with new knowledge, powers and information about thier new status in the supernatural it will take everything the tamers have to defeat a new enemy. Edward decides to join Bella's enemy and turns evil. Bella/henry Leah/ Kenta
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Twilight Tamers

By: moonrose221

Chapter 1: Four Years ago. Goodbye My Dear Friends

Today was hard. That's because not only did I lose my partner Wolfmon but I was forced to leave Shinjuku, Japan to live with my dad in Forks, Washington. I told my mom that the Digimon left and that I wasn't going to go. However, my mother forced me to go. "Bella," Said Henry my best friend and fellow Tamer. "I can't believe that your mom is making you leave. Is it just because of the fact you're a Tamer?" "I don't know Henry. I wish I did though." "When do you leave Bella?" Asked Takato "In to weeks. Why?" "Cause we are going to throw you a going away party. That's why." "Thanks Takato. You guys are my best friends. I promise that we'll always stay friends forever. From now until the end of space, time, and eternity." "No we'll be friends long past that. Nothing will ever come between us not even the end of the universe Bella." All of us even Suzie, Ai, and Mako put our hands together and shouted, "DIGIMON TAMERS FOREVER!" After two weeks My friends and fellow tamers cam to see me off at the airport. _"Flight 917 to Seat, Washington Now Boarding." _"Well this it." "See ya Bell." "Good bye Bells we'll miss you." "Isa you we're without a doubt the only one who beat both Me and Ryo at the Digimon Card Game. See you again some day." "See you Bella." "Keep Kazu in line Kenta that's all I ask. Please." "Will do Bell. Bye." "I'll never forget my best friend Bella." "Bella I wanted to tell you that I …." "Miss if your going to get on you have to now" "Oh okay. Bye Minna. Aishiteru." So I never did hear what Henry wanted to tell me. Now I guess I will always wonder if he feels the same way I feel about him. I love Henry Jason Wong.

_Promise that we'll stay for the Sunset and when the moon shines through the darkness,_

_We can find the path that leads us home and on the way you'll maybe sing me a song,_

_Promise that you always will be there hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,_

_Help me stand up tall if I fall down make me laugh away on my bluest days,_

_How could you promise you always would be there why did you have to go away some where,_

_Every morning into every night do you watch over me like the sun in the sky,_

_Am I all alone standing in your light I wish that I could… Maybe… Sing you a song… tonight,_

_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset._

As I sang the familiar song tears ran down my eyes wishing that I could see my friends again. All of them including Leomon. I had no idea what to expect when I got to Forks. But was I expecting to settle into a normal life? This is Tamer Bella Swan-Satomi you are talking about. Normal is not my thing. Time to a bang entrance. Very literally if I have my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Twilight Tamers

By: moonrose221

Chapter 2: Four years Later Welcome Home My Blazing Wolf

It's been four years since the D-reaper fiasco. And I started dating Edward Cullen last school year. Around the time I discovered what Bio-merging with Wolfmon ended up doing to me. I found out about the strange abilities it gave me. Heightened senses, super human strength and speed, healing, empathy, elemental manipulations, and teleportation. That's about as far as I know. I do know my friends are in danger. I just need an excuse for leaving. When Edward comes up to me and tells me he needs to talk to me about a few things. "What is it?" "Have you heard of the Digimon Tamers?" "Yes I have you forget I'm from Shinjuku. The Tamers saved the world from D-Reaper only four years ago." "Well the Volturi have ruled that my kind is forbidden to harm them. To do so is means for death." "And you're telling this to me why?" "Alice said I should tell you." "Okaay… So what else is up in the sparkly world that's yours?" "That's funny Belly-Bear. Who knew you had a sense of humor?" "Well we're leaving Carlisle said the seven of us must." "So in other words you're dumping me?" "Yes as much as don't want to." "We're so sorry we are doing this." "Fine by me Carlisle is your dad he wants you to leave go. I can look after myself well enough. I have the wolves for protection if I need." "She's taking it rather well." "I'm not the type who withdraws from the world Rosalie. I've seen apocalypse type problems before. More than I ever wanted in my life. Now I just look towards a brighter future." "Smart girl. I wish we could do you a favor before we left." "There is one thing. Can you tell Esme and Carlisle that since you all protected me from James. I'll be the one protecting you all from now on. Also if you need my help don't hesitate to call me. You all have my cell phone number." "We love you Bella. Promise me you won't do anything dangerous." "I'll try but I can't make any promises. Danger tends to find me." "I guess that's all we can ask for I guess." Running to Charlie's house I say, "Dad Edward dumped me I want to go back to Shinjuku. I'm going to go pack." "Fine honey. Eddie didn't deserve you anyway. I'll tell your mother." "Kay! Now to put on some of my favorite music." Clicking open my CD player I Put in my Noam Kaniel Cd and listened to A World Without Danger. 

_There is a world, _

_That is virtual and different, _

_It can be so cold, _

_Makes us stand up for what's right, _

_Our hope through our lives, _

_If we reset it to the start _

_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love_

_If we give all we've got we will make it through_

_Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today..._

_Make evil go away!_

_Code Lyoko__: We'll reset it all_

_Code Lyoko: Be there when you call_

_Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall_

_Code Lyoko: Stronger after all_

_A world of machines, _

_It can shadow human nature _

_And all that we need, _

_Is the way to find the answer _

_And one thing is sure, _

_You can count on us for good _

___(Refrain)_

_We'll do our best, _

_To never let you down _

_We're up to the test, _

_To turn this world around! _

___(Refrain X2)_

While I listened to my music I thought about what Edward told me about Digimon Tamers. So the Volturi are making hurting us forbidden are they. Well at the very least they aren't giving the orders to slaughter us all. So I guess that it's all okay. For now at least. "Bella your mom said that if you want to leave send your things over night shipping I have the labels and every thing filled out for you." "Okay Dad thank you for telling me I'm almost done with packing so if you could start putting the labels on my boxes for me." "Alright sweetie." Well I am going home to where people know me and trust my abilities. After a four year exile I'll be right by My fellow tamers' side where I belong. Forever and for always. Henry e-mailed me and he told me when I ever came home he had a surprise for me. I called and told him I'll see him very soon and that I missed every one. Even that knucklehead Kazu's lame ass jokes. He just laughed and laughed so hard. Jaarin said that when Rinchei heard what I said he laughed so hard that he pissed his pants. I never realized how much I missed seeing everyone back at home. I want to stay by their sides forever. I'm leaving in twenty minutes and will arrive in time for the Tamers meeting. Since I only live two blocks from the park I can get there in plenty of time.

(Scene Change 3 and a half hours later Shinjuku Park)

Well I am now home. I wonder what The others will say when they see me. My D-arc is clipped onto my green and silver belt. My D-arc is a white base with silver trim. As I run to get to the hang out for the meeting I see the last thing I expected to see. Leomon walking around. "Hi Leomon how are you?" "I would be v\better if I knew where to find Jeri. When Beelzemon deleted me I was certain I would never see my lion-hearted Tamer ever again but while Impmon and the others were in the digital world a silver light enveloped my data. And released me form my captors body." "You are aware that Impmon was under the control of Zuquiaomon? What he did as Beelzemon he had little to no control over and the incident was all in the past. You should forgive him and work together for a brighter future for you both and your tamers. As well as the rest of the world." "I understand what you are saying Bella. Perhaps this meeting was meant to happen." "All I really know is that there are no coincidences in life only the inevitabilities we wish to avoid." "Such wise words for one so young." "Not so young. Older in mind set rather than body set. I believe this world is capable of anything and everything. Tell me Leomon what is it in this world of ours that you hold dear and close to your heart as a warrior?" " I hold dear the love I have for my tamer and her family. As well as her happiness and honor." "I see we are more alike than many wish to admit for I too only wish for the happiness of those around me because it lets me know that they will be alright given time to let wounds of all variety heal." As we walked through the park and we stumbled on the hide out we heard Takato say, " Alright everyone is here so lets start the Tamers meeting. Henry had some news I believe?" "I did Bella called me today and told me she would see us all very soon." "Did she say why?" "No she didn't." "Maybe it's because I'm right here and I brought someone Jeri never thought she would see again." "Jeri I have missed you my Lion-hearted Tamer." "Leomon!" "Well then I just have to ask how long are you here for?" "To stay. My mom let me move back." "Finally the Digimon Tamers are together again." "And this time we're together forever.'


End file.
